Victor's Stories
by CarlPoppaLOL
Summary: Read as fallen tributes from LadyCordeliaStuart's stories are turned into Victors. From a twelve year old who love socks to bloodthirsty careers, they all have a victor's story.
1. Soma Kalarck

**Soma 'Socks' Kalarck, aged 12 from District 10**

For days I just lay there. Warm and snug in the sleeping bag I had been sent. It cover my whole body, even my face, just like a sock.

The careers had gone past the cave I was in a few nights ago, I hopped they wouldn't come inside. I was deep inside the large cave but they would still find me. I didn't want them to kill me Or take away my sock. I had food too, but my sock was more important. They walked straight past though, two of them going back down the mountain and the other two, up. It was good I didn't have a fire, they would have seen me.

I had managed to pick some food up from a dead body. I felt bad doing it but they had and bag of food and I didn't. I was thinking of taking their clothing too but that would have been barbaric. So I just took their coat. They were not using it anyway.

I layed until I got hungry, stood up and did some star jumps, then ate some more. My mother had always told me that lying down for too long was bad. There wasn't much I couldn't do in this cave though. I did what I my best.

Every night, I would crawl to the mouth of the cave and watch the anthem, it lit up the sky like fireworks, it was really pretty. I wasn't simple enough not to understand that the faces were that of the dead. I couldn't find it within me to care though. I didn't know them, why should I feel sad? I was a few more people away from seeing socks from around Panem, they were missing out. I had all the reason to be excited.

One morning, the mountain started to shake, followed by four cannons. A loud rumble filled my ears, making me place my hands over my ears. Two more cannons. I was frightened. Whatever was coming, was big, there was no way it could kill this many people. Then there was darkness.

I watched in horror as fell outside my cave and blocked me in, sending my cave into darkness, there wasn't even a slither of light.

The cave grew colder and tears started to spill from my eyes. I took my extra socks off my feet, leaving only one pair on and placed them on my ears. My finger had gloves, my feet, socks, my ears needed some socks too.

I zipped myself into my sleeping bag and tried to remain calm as I rubbed the sock against my cheek. Another Cannon. There was no way out of the cave, I would freeze to death in a few hours. I didn't want to try and get out, the snow might fall on top of me.

A few moment's later, there was another cannon, I couldn't stop the tears now, whatever kill the other people was coming for me too. It wanted to kill me and take my socks!

"And the victor of the 42nd Hunger Games is, Soma Kalark from District 10" A muffled voice shouted from outside. There was also some sort of music, I think it was the anthem. I just wanted to know one thing, was the monster gone?

* * *

Turns out, there was no monster, just Quintic. While Rhoda was wrestling Briar, Quintic ran away and caused the snow to fall on top of him. The Snow them crawled down the slope, taking Rhoda, Briar with it. It also caught Rain as she tried to outrun it before settling close to the bottom of the mountain. I then outlived Shane and Violet. I was proud of myself, even if people said it was only because I had more oxygen.

Unlike most victors, they didn't change anything about me, the stylists gave me a suit made of socks for my victor's interview. They never did it again. But for my victory tour, they made sure for each outfit, I had a new pair of socks. They were all amazing.

Before I went home, I was sure to buy as many socks as I could see, from the Capitol to every District, I wanted one pair for everywhere in Panem. I even got some for my family, they would love the idea of having the same socks as people from District 1. The same socks as careers. The same careers I beat.

My District and family was proud of me, I was too. I had done well. I was like a superhero. I beat careers and got further than any other kids my age. My District loved the socks I gifted them too. Some of them found it amazing to be wearing socks from The Capitol. I kept the best ones for myself though. I paid for them after all.

I was placed on mentoring duty the very next year due to my good work in the Games. Bambi still came with me though. Calvary said it was because all my tributes would be dead if I mentored them alone. I knew Bambi just wanted to be with me though. I never had a friend, he was my first. Him and Cornflower would come around to my house sometimes. They said it was to make sure I was okay but I was sure it was to see if I had any new socks in my collection. I made sure to never disappoint them.

Every tribute I mentored, I gave them a pair of socks for the arena. My sock helped me when I was frightened. I would also tell them that the sock would always help them. The socks could understand you and if you wished enough, they would help you. That is how I won. Most would laugh but Bambi just told them to let me get on with it. I was glad he supported me. Most ended up not taking them in at all or just having them on their feet. That's why they never won.

After each year, before we went home, if I saw any cool socks during my time in The Capitol, I would buy a pair each for, Bambi, Cornflower, My mum and dad and even Calvary. It always cheered Bambi and Calvary up, they were always so sad after each Games. Calvary even said I was "alright" once. I also got a few pairs for myself.

When I was a bit older, I started a business of ear socks. They didn't do well, apparently there is a thing called 'ear muffs'. Shame, at least the people in my District like them. They were cheaper that the muffs and I personally think they were cooler.

I even got Snow a pair of socks to thank him for allowing me to be a victor. He seemed to like me as he also sent me a sleeping bag in the form of a sock. He would also wave back to me.

I might still get strange looks and people might thing I am a freak but I love myself. I am who I am and I am happy. I have friends, family and socks. What else could a man want?

* * *

 **Socks is the definition of loving yourself. I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter more than I thought I would. I thought it would be hard to write someone like him as a victor. Then I realised, he is a dude who just loves socks.**

 **He is a nice victor who gives his District socks in winter and although his 'ear sock' business might not have taken off, he is Snow's favourite victor. Not like he can really start a rebellion. Unless he didn't have socks. Then Snow better run.**

 **His victory might seem like a bit, meh, but the dude is twelve and would place a sock over food. He wasn't going to win by fighting. Just to clear up though, Quintic didn't cause an avalanche by mistake, he meant to. Socks won for no other reason than he had more oxygen than Shane and Violet. Remember kids, want to survive a death game, keep your socks close.**

 **If anyone has any requests on who they want me to write about in this story, just let me know. I have Vera Busattil, Apollo Wilson and Lyte Anderson. I am up for requests.**

 **Thanks Lisaisanut for Socks, I hope I wrote him well.**


	2. Vera Busattil

**Vera Busattil, aged 16 from District 4**

I didn't even see Whyte in the bloodbath. We had made an alliance with Floki but the two must of left me there. I guess I was dead weight.

I had seen Floki's face in the sky a few nights ago and was terrified that Whyte would be next. However, his face slowly faded into the darkness leaving me, and Whyte, alone.

I spent most of my time huddled in one of the small bunkers, no dearing to even venture out to hunt. There was more than just tributes trying to kill me out there. I had heard the howls and dying screams of tributes as they were tore limb from limb. I had heard the sound of goats and beast, so loud they couldn't be real.

I locked the doors that lead to my room and sat in the darkness huddled in the corner with nothing but a blanket. I was frightened. That might have sounded funny, coming from a career but this was the first time I was alone. Whyte, Frankie. Neither of them were here. I wanted to be with Frankie more than anything. I wanted to hold onto his large frame and cry into his chest as he looked at me, unable to comprehend what was wrong. People saw a dead man when they looked into his eyes, but I saw a man that needed love as much as anyone else. He might not know it himself, but he needed someone to love and care for him. The Capitol seemed to like tearing us apart though.

I understand why Frankie wasn't a career but was I? I got frightened by the site of a spider crawling across the window of the bunker. I should of been with Frankie. I might of been a career in skill but in my heart I was an outlier.

The next morning, there was a few more cannons, leaving three more of us. I either missed Whyte's cannon or he was still alive. I waited a few more hours until the sun had risen high in the sky and set off.

I exited out the back of the building, trying to hide from site. I should of set in the early morning, covered by the faint darkness. However, I wouldn't have been able to see other tributes as well as they wouldn't have been able to see me. By the time I reached the cornucopia, the the area was silent.

I clambered up the slippery, steel horn and scooted across the top on my belly, my bow and quiver secure on my back. The day passed and then the night, until the light of the early morning sun woke me up.

"Remaining tributes to the cornucopia," a voice shouted off in the distance, from inside the buildings. My heart started to beat faster with fear and excitement. I was over the moon that I had guessed right, I had analysed the likely place for tributes to meet up. It might have just been dumb luck though.

I stayed still for a few moments until I heard the sound of footsteps running towards the cornucopia and ducked behind the slanted lip. Away from view, unless they walked round the side of it. Moments later, a second pair of footsteps stopped outside of the cornucopia. One of them was Whyte. Then the fighting started.

There is nothing worse than laying there, listening to your childhood friend drowning in his own blood. I could have saved him but I needed to think about myself. Plus, I didn't want to fight him. I tried to hold back the tears as I rose to my feet, Whyte's cannon shaking the arena.

Just as I was about to let the arrow fly, Ava turned around and saw me, her eyes widening, before she ran at top speed into the safety of the cornucopia. I grunted as I let the arrow go anyway, lodging it in the girl's right arm.

I lost my footing on the slippery metal and slid off the horn, my bow dropping the other side as I fell down, unable to grip onto anything. The fall wasn't too bad though, nothing more than a pulled leg muscle.

I stumbled to my feet, pulling the machete from inside my jacket as I walked round, slowly toward the mouth. No doubt Ava would be ready to pounce on me the second I came into view. She wasn't the type to sit and wait for me to kill her. Just as I turned the corner, a rock smashed into my head, knocking me backwards, falling on my back. I looked up at the dark haired girl as blood trickled down my face. The quiver of arrows, digging into my ribs.

"Please, don't take this personally," She said sincerely as she grabbed Whyte's sword off the ground.

"You are trying to kill me, or course I am taking it personally!" I screamed, kicked Ava in the back of the knee, her legs buckling from under her. I hauled myself to my feet and grabbed my machete again, and turned to the girl just as she pulled an arrow from my quiver .

Without thinking, I screamed, forcing the machete into her stomach. I screamed along with Ava as her eyes filled with fear and she drove the arrow deep into my cheek.

I tried to clamp my teeth down, stopping it from going any further but the metal bow stopped them. My teeth cracked as Ava used all her strength to push the arrow deeper. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt. One of my teeth was pulled away from the roots.

I screamed over her, using all my strength to drag my machete across the width of her stomach. I flinched at the sound of her insides hitting our shoes as she let go of the arrow and dropped to the floor. Her hands trying to hold her guts in and she curled into the fetal position.

A few seconds later, even if it seemed like hours, her cannon boomed and I was announced the victor. Not that I noticed. I was trying not to choke on the thick blood that slid down my throat and stopping my tongue from being sliced on the arrow head.

* * *

Floki and Whyte didn't mean to leave me. They were forced away from the bloodbath by Venus. I couldn't blame them. I was the one who didn't step into to help Whyte when Ava was killing him.

I was more alone when I won than I was in the arena. My family felt alien to me after eight years. I lived with them but it was hard to connect with was hard for them to talk to their dead daughter. Whyte's family couldn't look at me either. They view of me was tinted with the image of a girl who listened to their son, her old friend, being murdered in front of her. But I also avenged him.

Careen won, my first year of mentoring but she didn't really need my help. We hardly spoke after her victory aside from meaningless chit chat.

After two long years, waiting for them to bring Frankie back and when they did, we were the same age. Eighteen. He was also just as dashing as ever. I made him sleep in my room, frightened to let him go, in fear that I would lose him again. But I didn't need to worry.

When I watched him shoot River, I felt happiness like I had never felt. I crumpled to my knees and cried until I ran out of tears. I should of grieved the small fifteen year old who he had killed, but all I cared about was that the man I loved was coming home.

Not long after our victory, Snow announced to us that we had to get married, that anything else would cause a scandal. We were pleased with this, we eve pushed the date forward.

Careen was happy to take over the mentoring side of things. I only came to the capitol to see Frankie, even married, we couldn't live together. He was always busy with his mentoring duties but when he wasn't, we had all the time in the world. Or, until the Games ended. It was enough to do what we needed to do though.

I had been through the worst pain I could have been through but it was all worth it. I had the man I loved, my family and my children. My life might have restrictions but it was okay for me. I might have done thing I regretted but in the end, everything turned out perfect. And I was happy with it.

* * *

 **Thanks to Yesmylordciel for Vera, I hope I did her justice.**

 **Tributes** **waiting for a chapter (Will be updated):**

 **Soma Kalarck**

 **Vera Busattil**

 **Apollo Wilson**

 **Lyte Anderson**

 **Gidget Ford**


	3. The Waiting List

**List of tributes by order of requests**

Apollo Wilson, District 11

Lyte Anderson, District 6

Gidget Ford, District 3

Theo Kasius, District 2

Kuma Swain, District 11

Marley Xander, District 4

Addie Child, District 6

Tuesday Erelle, District 2

Kerry Samosa, District 5

Inky Balboa, District 8

Eddin Cavitch, District 8

 **This will be updated as I get requests, keep in mind though, you will be waiting a bit because I have these tributes to write first.**


	4. Apollo Wilson

**Apollo Wilson, aged 15 from District 11**

It happened so fast. One moment Jay was talking about his life in the District and the next, he was choking on his own blood.

I dived down from the mound and onto the floor, looking over my shoulder at his killer. Shogo stood tall over Jay as his lifeless body slumped to the floor. Shogo's face was painted crimson, his almond shaped, brown eyes looking me up and down. His clothes were torn and large wounds bled nonstop, trickling down his legs and onto the green grass where he stood. HIs black hair was drenched with sweat and blood. It was clearly from more than person. Some of the blood was dried while some was still fresh, dripping down his cheek.

I watched in fear as the boy stumbled down the small hill, his right leg dragging slowly. He was injured but he was still a career and far more skilled than me. I wouldn't win this by fighting.

"What are you fighting for?" I asked Shogo, the boy stopped to catch his breath as he looked me in my eye.

"My son, I wouldn't be doing this otherwise," His breath was laboured and his voice was shaky. Now, seeing him stand still, I could see his broad frame rocking back and forth slightly. He would be dead in under and hour, maybe a few minutes, I wasn't sure, but he was clearly suffering from bloodloss. It was amazing that he had go through all of this for his son.

"I-I am fighting for my sister, Pepper-"

"Peppermint?" Shogo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," He nodded slowly, almost as if he hadn't noticed we were siblings before. I guess it made sense. I died long before his time, five years didn't seem long but when it came to remembering fallen tributes, that were not from your District, it was more like twenty.

"Why did you volunteer if you had a son?" I asked. He just gave me a small smirk as he started walking towards me. I gripped Jay's spear even harder.

"I didn't, I was reaped, I gave up the dream of being a career when my son, Kanu, was born," He said, a weak smile on his face as he looked up towards the sky.

"I am sorry, I assumed because you were from Four, you know?" I said, I guess Shogo was the definition of judging a book by it's cover. He was just like me in a way. Someone who didn't want to be here, forced to fight to get back home to something he loved.

"I'll tell him you loved him," Shogo's eyes widened as I said this before he started to run at me, just as I aimed up my Spear.

"No!" Shogo screamed as I threw the spear his held his sword over his head, ready to smash it down onto my head. I was aiming for his head but the spear landed in his chest The force made him stumbled backwards, his body slamming to the ground.

I walked with care towards Shogo's body expecting to see him struggling to breath from a pierced lung. But he lay there, his body still and his eyes wide open in fear. His hands were laid over his chest. A Second later, his cannon boomed.

* * *

He was only seven. Shogo's son was only seven. I don't know what I expected but he wasn't that young in my mind. He had been without his father since he was four and just as he got him back, I took him away again.

Galba sent him to give me my crown, Kanu's brown eyes, just like his father, looked at me with such hate as he placed the crown on my head. He was there at every public occasion I was forced to attend. Watching with me with the same dead eyes his father showed in his final moments.

Peppermint was over the moon to have me back. The stylists were too. They didn't change much on me, other than making me more muscular and my cheekbones more defined. Peppermint never let me out of her site, frightened it was a cruel joke and that they would take me away from her again. However, as each Resurrection Game passed, she grew calmer. Trusting I was here to stay.

It was strange, no longer being the same age as her anymore but she was still the same old girl I had known all my life. She was still my goofy sister.

When Snow came into power, I was forced to do some dirty work for him. Women, and men, wanted me and were willing to pay me and Snow an insane amount for it. I never wanted it but Snow left me no choice. I either did or Pepper would be involved in a terrible accident.

I got on with it though. It was a small price to pay to be with my sister again. And later, with Ava. She was so convinced that there was something wrong with her that I promised myself I would never let her think so low of herself again.

It was wrong to say I wanted to be with my sister more than Shogo. He showed more bravery, determination and love than I have ever seen from someone his age before. He was a man and a father I was proud to say I respected. He took every blow the Games gave him, he just took on too many. I never wanted be a father, not after what I had seen happened in the arena's. But if I did, I hoped I was half the man Shogo was.

I hopped Kanu would one day realise his father wouldn't have wanted his heart to be full of rage. He loved him more than anything in the world, even himself. When he was old enough, I would tell him that. And I would tell him that even though I only knew his father for a short while, he was one of the greatest men I had ever known.

Frankie soon relieved me of my mentoring duties although, I still came along some years so Pepper wasn't alone. Plus, Frankie wasn't one for understanding how people were feeling. I stepped in for them moments.

After the Games, most of all when we had lost more tributes. Me and Peppermint would have a meal to lighten the mood. We invited Frankie but the giant kept to himself. He was always polite though and he wasn't the worst company in the world. I guess in the end, he became like part of our family.

Me and Peppermint ended up moving into the same house so we was never alone again. It helped with both of our nightmares.

Whatever happened to us, we were the for each other and I wouldn't change that for the world.

* * *

 **See, I had this really cool idea in my mind of Apollo killing Shogo with a spear. Then I realised, Apollo didn't use a spear. He was just strong. So, he used Jay's spear and with A LOT of luck, he hit Shogo. He aimed for the head but got the chest. He thought he got his lung but he got his heart. The dude couldn't do it again if he tried.**

 **In this version, Shogo killed Hunter and Kazuo before reaching Jay and Apollo. That is why he was so beaten up.**

 **Apollo knew he couldn't beat Shogo in a fight so distracted for a few moments. It did the job but if Shogo wasn't light headed anyway, might not have worked.**

 **Apollo is UltimateMaxmericaShipper I think? Correct me if I am wrong.**


	5. Lyte Anderson

**Lyte Anderson, aged 12 from District 6**

He was fading fast. I could see it in his eyes, his bright blue eyes had lost their sparkle. I pressed down harder on the large wound in his stomach but it was useless, he could hardly move his head to look at me.

"Stop," Reiner said, as he looked down at my blood covered hands. His voice was weak and his breaths were raspy.

"No!" I screamed, tears in my eyes. I didn't know what to do. I knew more first aid than most tributes but I didn't know everything. My clothes were wet with blood and my shirt stuck to my skin. I wasn't letting him die, he was the only reason I got this far.

Since the rest of our alliance had been killed in the bloodbath, Reiner had given everything to protect me, taking a spear to his stomach after pushing me out the way. Even then, he was strong enough to kill the attacker before becoming too weak.

I walked behind him as he limped away to a dark walkway behind two shops a small light not far away from us flickered on but kept us in darkness most of the time. We should of carried on moving, but Reiner couldn't go any further. He fell to the floor and due to his size, the most I could do was move him into a sitting position.

"You have your knife right?" He gasped, his right hand shooting to the wound. I nodded, my bottom lip quivering. "Good, use it if you have to, you are so close, you can't give up now," He winced as he slipped down the wall. I took my hand off the hole and helped him sit back up.

"But you should win, you are stronger than me," I whimpered. Reiner just chuckled, coughing up a tiny bit of blood.

"Lyte,"

"Yes?" I sniffed but he didn't answer. His clenched fists fell limp at his sides his head falling to the side, his dead eyes looking past me. His cannon made me jump, causing everything I had been holding back to flood out.

I screamed. I cried. I smashed my fist's into the ground tearing my throat apart as I tried to comprehend what had happened. I cried for Reiner to get up, over and over again. His body just lay still.

I was only a child, I wanted to be home with my family. I was frightened, cold, covered in blood and the person who was not only my best friend but also my brother had just died in front of me. I couldn't even save him, how did I hope to save anyone.

At first, when a hand touched my shoulder, for a short moment, I thought I was going to get a hug. However, when I felt a strong arm snake around my neck, my body panicked. I kicked and wiggle slashing the knife behind my head until they let go.

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered, crawling away. I was frightened to look at the person behind me, I didn't want to see the weapon that they would use to kill me. I clung to Reiner's arm, gaining the courage to look up. Instead, all I saw was Calvary.

She was slumped against a wall, her legs kicking as she tried to stand up. Her hands were tight around her neck as blood poured out from between her fingers and out her mouth. He eyes were wide in shock, she didn't even even seem to register my presence.

I looked over to my knife and felt sick as I watched the thick blood drip off. I knew I had hit her but I thought I just scratched her face.

I ran over to the girl and tried to help but she just kicked me away. Anytime I tried to fix her, she would do everything she could to get me away. At first, I thought it was because she knew I didn't know what I was doing but when I looked in her eyes, I realised she was frightened of me. A twelve year old. To her, I must have been a killer. She must have thought I killed Reiner too with the way she was acting.

"I am so sorry," I whispered to the girl. I repeated it over and over again, even after her cannon and didn't stop until I got onto the hovercraft.

* * *

I had never seen Toby so happy. He greeted me when I woke up with a large smile and tears of joy. To him, years of watching children die was over. It was my turn to take over the mantle and slowly turn into a wreck.

I was too young for them to do anything to me. It would have been pointless, I hadn't even grown into my face yet. They did make my hair a light shade of blonde though.

As I grew older, I learnt that not everyone could have been saved. I tried so hard to save Reiner and Cavalry but even the best wouldn't have been able to save them. It helped me with the guilt but it didn't make it go away. I wanted to save everyone but not everyone could be saved. There wasn't always a cure.

I enrolled in a medical school in The Capitol. It took me much longer than it should have as I could only attend for three months every year but I got there in the end. When I graduated, I went back to my District and opened a doctors surgery. I trained up budding doctors and helped those in need for a small price. I only charged because the other doctors needed to eat but I didn't take any of it for myself. I had no need.

Thankfully, a few years after my victory, someone else won so I passed mentoring duties onto them. They were able to take the death of children much better than I was. I dedicated my life to trying to help people.

I might have seemed rather happy for a victor but I loved every day of my life, so why couldn't I be happy?

I never got married by I adopted a little boy whose mother I couldn't save from childbirth. He was only a newborn without a name so I named him Reiner after the greatest man I knew.

He shared my love for helping people and by the time he was nineteen, he was a well known doctor in six. Even better than me. His mother would have been proud of him, just like I was. I passed my business down to him when I got too old and he kept the same spirit that I had ran it with. And so did my grandchildren.


	6. Gidget Ford

**Gidget Ford, aged 18 from District 3**

The cannon boomed and Tuesday's face appeared in the sky, her small smirk and eyes full of determination, looking down at Quintic and I. My heart dropped when we saw her face, it was the final two. Quintic must have felt the same as his body started to shake.

I wondered what killed her, it must have been something natural, it was a cold night. Quintic and I still felt cold in a cave and we were huddled together. She wasn't as smart as we thought if she went out in this weather though, a storm was coming.

"Let's not kill each other yet," Quintic squeaked, backing into the cave, "A storm's coming, we could risk getting us both killed,". He was lying. The Gamemakers would stop the storm the second one of us died but I understood what he was trying to do. He wanted his life to be a few hours longer, I did too. Either of us could die at the hand of the other but the next few hours of life would mean the world to the person whose death was just around the corner.

I agreed and moved back into the cave and sat opposite him, a small lantern we had been sponsored lighting us up. We sat there for three hours, not even having the courage to speak to each other. Any trust we had was gone, even when I took my gloves off and placed them next to the lantern to warm up, Quintic refused to remove his, distrust in his eyes.

It took another hour before I heard the sound of a parachute outside. I smiled and jumped up, running outside into the cold to get our gift.

I ran down the mountain slightly to catch it, pulling in the large box. Only then did I noticed I had left my gloves inside. My hands were numb and white but I could warm them up the second I got back into the cave.

 _Gidget,_

 _You will find two cans of soup one has sleeping syrup inside._

 _Please come back to your child, I don't know what to do with it._

 _Acee._

I thanked the sky, sure Quintic wouldn't be able to hear me and hurried back inside.

"Quinn, Acee sent us some food!" I shouted as I ran back into the cave, holding the two cans of soup. Quintic raised an eyebrow at me as I placed one in front of him

"What is that one?" He asked, gesturing towards the can of soup in my hand. He hadn't even tried to open his.

"Leek," I said with a shaky voice, I was trying to drug him and he must have known.

"Mine is pumpkin, I don't like it but I know it's your favorite, we should swap," He said passing me his soup and holding his hand out for the other one. He was right, I wasn't sure when I told him and wasn't sure how Quintic remembered such a small detail about me.

"No, I like leek more," I laughed nervously, passing it back to him.

"Well then," He said with a fake smile, taking the leak soup off me and placing it on the ground, "We shall have that in the morning, we can share the pumpkin tonight," His smile made my stomach turn. He was testing me, if I refused, he would kill me on the spot. He already had his knife ready.

I nodded as I opened the lid, it smelt amazing. You wouldn't have known it was drugged.

"Ladies first," Quintic said with a sly smile. How kind of him. I plastered a fake smile as I took three spoonfuls and ate. I expected to pass out straight away but I didn't even feel light headed.

"Your turn, I wouldn't want to eat it all," I giggled passing it over to Quntic. He shrugged and started to drink. After the first few mouthfuls, the hunger of the past few days hit both of us and we wanted more. I made sure Quintic got more than me but I couldn't help but have some too. I was so hungry.

After it was finished, Quintic was out in a few moments and I was starting to feel dizzy myself. I had to act quickly or it would have been for nothing.

With all the remaining strength, I pulled Quintic out the cave and into the snow and ice, dragging his sleeping body far away from the cave. Once I had found the perfect spot, I took some of his layers off and his shoes and left him there in the cold. It was much harder than I expected, my hands were stiff. It might of just been the syrup kicking in though.

By the time I had got to the cave, I tried to find my gloves to warm my hands up but they were gone. I even ended up knocking the lamp over as I passed out on the icy floor. I didn't even hear Quintic's cannon.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the lack of fingers. When I held my hand up, I was met with two hands, my fingertips missing. I screamed, causing four doctors to rush in and try to calm me down. They told me I had got severe frostbite on my finger tips, they had to amputate them and that I would get replacements for them.

I wasn't sure if they were any better though They looked like natural but they was wood. At first I couldn't even use them. They were much heavier than normal and it annoyed me not being able to feel the soft skin of my daughter. They assured me I would get used to them.

It was only during the replay of the Games, I found my gloves. When I ran outside, Quintic took them and placed them in his coat pocket. I should have guessed. I didn't even think he might of taken them. I thought he was foolish for trusting me with the soup but I guess we both were.

District Three was divided when me and my daughter came home. Some were happy to see me but some hated me for killing off Quintic. They hated Acee most of all for favoring one tribute. However, when their gifts from The Capitol came, they pushed their anger away. All but Quinn's family. HIs brother once cornered me and shouted insults at me for killing off his brother in such a distasteful manner.

I felt bad for what I had done. I hadn't given him a fair death. I left him in the cold to die of cold instead of fighting him head on.

His mother found me a few years later. She said I had more to get back to than him and if he had time to think, he would have wanted me to win. I was flattered but no, he wouldn't have. Quintic wanted to get back home as much as I did. Neither of us wanted to be there and neither of us wanted to die.

When my daughter turned five, I finally had full use of my fake fingers. It took a lot of hard work and tears but the joy that came when I picked up a glass, was better than winning all together. My children thought I looked like a robot with my fingers and use to look at me with awe when I took them off.

It took me a while to feel comfortable with my hands, I couldn't even show the love of my life. But I had them for the rest of my life and I couldn't run from them forever. However, when I showed Connex, he just smiled and kissed the scars.

To him, I was beautiful, no matter what. Finger or no fingers, I was still the mother of his children, a brave, smart woman and above all, I was his love.

It pained me every time I left for mentoring to come back empty handed but he would always be there at the station with some flowers and some trinket. That wasn't what cheered me up though. Sitting in front of the fire, my family hugging me and telling me they loved me did.

I might have killed Quintic but I was thankful for everything his death had given me. I was sure if he was looking down, he would have smiled. Deep down, no matter what happened, he was still my ally and my friend and I was grateful that he was in my life, everyday.


	7. UPDATE! (I will remove this later)

UPDATE: Hey, sorry I have been so long, I was writing my application to some universities. I also wanted to let you know that for some tributes, the arenas they are in during this story will be different from LadyCordeliaStuart's stories because some arena's are the reason tributes didn't win. Like Violet Robbins, if it was a different arena, she would have had a shot with her strategy. Same with Lily. So don't be confused if one character ends up in a jungle arena when they died on the mountain. Theo Kasius is next so I shall get to work on that. I will delete this when it's up. Have a nice day.


	8. Theo Kasius

**Authors Note: It isn't as long as the others. I wanted to make it longer but I felt I got across what I wanted to do and his submitter liked it. I changed the arena for this one. It is a woods with a small meadow in the middle and a stream running through it. 6ft blades of grass cover the floor. For this section, they are in the small meadow. It is based off the ending to his submitter's story. I changed some of it though as in that story, they are different people and Theo dies at the end.**

* * *

 **Theo Kasius, aged 18 from District 2**

I watched as Kerry and Vextrix wandered into the tall grass looking for some sticks, disappearing behind the tree line. Hoban stood guard by the dying fire and sleeping bags, a machete held tightly in his hand.

I looked over to Careen and gave her a small wink as she stood behind Hoban as he looked across the small river at a small bird that walked across the dirt path quickly and back into the grass. She nodded and got an arrow ready, aiming it at Hoban's head.

Suddenly, something smashed through the tall grass we were hiding in and slammed into Careen. There was a small scream, making Hoban jump and then a cannon boomed.

I broke my cover, throwing my axe into Hoban's chest, and running towards where Careen was. It was too late though, her head had a machete lodged in it. A panicked Peach knelt down, trying to pull it free.

She screamed at the sight of me and started to tug on it harder but it was useless. I charged at her, knocking her down, pulling the machete free and striking her in the neck. I turned and walked away, determined to find Kerry and Vextrix and get home. A few seconds later, Peach's cannon boomed.

It didn't take me long. A few hours later, I found them drinking at a stream, looking shaken up, Vextrix was even crying. Something very out of character for the strange girl.

Neither had a weapon so I decided to charge at them. I swung my axe at Kerry but he dodged it and ran back into the long grass, leaving Vextrix to fend for herself.

The blonde girl tried to run across the stream but I tugged her back by the scruff of her collar and threw her to the ground. She kicked and thrashed and even tried to bite me. She only stopped when I smashed the axe into her face.

I turned to look for Kerry but there was no sign of him. I got ready to walk away when a small rustling from next to me stopped me in my tracks.

I moved towards it, slowly, my axe at the ready in case Kerry decided to run but as I got closer, the rustling stopped as if attempting to hide. I moved the grass to the side, swinging my axe down in a cutting motion.

I expected to look down at a dead Kerry but instead all I got was a chicken, looking displeased at the set of eggs I had just crushed with my weapon. The chicken looked behind me and ran back into the long grass just as the grass parted behind me.

I jumped out the way, letting Kerry fall to the ground. As he tried to get up, I switched my axe out for Peach's machete and swung at his neck. The poor boy didn't even have time to react before his head was cut clean off.

* * *

Most of what happened in The Capitol after my victory was a blurr. It was rather boring. They made my hair and little lighter, made me taller and made me look buff and the rest of it was just showing off. The interviews, photoshoots, magazine front covers, the crowds of fans even the victory tour bored me. I had something much more interesting at home.

When I arrived in the District, my parents were the first to meet me on the platform, holding my dog, Suki in their arms. She leaped towards me when I walked up, barking and whining as she ran in circles and licked my hand.

My parents told me that she waited everyday for me to come home since I left. Never leaving the front door in the hope I would walk through at any moment. It made me even happier that I won. She would have gone mad without me.

Like all victors, I was expected to give money to the training centre to help create future careers. They even had me as a guest trainer sometimes. The fighting style everyone once laughed at was now how they all wanted to fight.

Women were throwing themselves at me but none of them interested me, I didn't give most a second glance. I always wanted a wife and children but after the Games, something changed. No female or male interested me. I was happy with dogs as my children, Snow couldn't hurt them.

Nothing good lasts forever though. On mentoring trips, I was forced to sell myself to Snow's friends. I refused at first but after my mother was beaten up, I agreed. It was better than anyone getting hurt. It was the only time I ever drank, try and forget what I was being forced to do. It only helped a little bit.

Four years after my victory, I came home from my mentoring trip to find Suki weak, hardly able to move. The happy puppy gone from her. She died a few hours later but I was grateful I got to spend my final moments with her. She always looked after me and was the only true friend I ever had, I was happy I could comfort her when she needed it the most.

Her death hurt more than any tribute did. I had to get five new puppies, all from the same litter, just to slightly numb the pain.

You got crazy cat ladies, I guess I was the crazy dog man. They were my children and they were better than human ones. Or at least I thought so.


	9. Kuma Swain

**Kuma Swain, aged 15 from District 11**

I held my hand over my mouth as I watched Rhoda pull the knife from Shane's body. The room was coated in his and Rain's blood. Rhoda made it brutal but she didn't have much of a choice. The two didn't go down without a fight, she even took a few punches herself.

I wasn't crying over their deaths, I never knew them and they weren't my allies. They pair from four ran into my light-house, trying to lock Rhoda out. They forgot there was a back door though. I had been knelt under the dining room table for the whole thing, I wasn't sad, it smelt horrid though and the feeling of the drying blood made me want to throw up.

Rhoda stepped back, tripping on Rain's arm and falling backwards, her head smashing into the floor. She cursed at the ceiling as her knife slid across the floor. I watched it come closer and closer to my hiding place, begging for it to stop at any moment. It just carried on.

It stopped right near my hand, my body going cold. I froze, uncertain what to do. I wanted to move away but that would mean leaving my hiding place and then the blonde would kill me. I could have pushed the blade away from be but if Rhoda spotted it moving, I would be killed. In fact, either way, this wasn't going to end well for me. I was relying on Rhoda moving away from my shelter after her kills but with night only a few hours away, she would most likely settle down for the night. In short, I was playing the worst game of hide and seek ever.

"Shit," Rhoda gasped, shuffling over to the table, rubbing her head that was covered in Rain's blood. She got on her hands and knees and reached for her knife stopping when her blue eyes met my brown ones.

We sat there in silence, neither of us expecting to see each other. I offered a warm smile while she scowled at me and leaped for the knife. I let out a small smile as I pulled the knife away from her and slid out from under the table, running for the stairs.

"Fuck," Rhoda screamed as she hit her head on the wooden table. I didn't stop running, refusing to look behind me, even when I could hear her running up the metal stairs after me.

I was ahead but I knew she would be ontop of me the second we got on smooth ground. I had to act quickly. I ran through the open door, past the large light and threw the knife through the open window. Now neither of us had a weapon.

Rhoda didn't need one, she pulled me back my brown hair and slammed my head into the window with enough force to crack it. She then threw me to the floor in an attempt to straddle me. I screamed as I used all of my forced to kick her in the stomach. She reeled back and although it wasn't much, it was enough for her to let go of me.

I ran towards the large light and switched it on, Rhoda dropping to her knees and shielding her eyes. It was enough to keep her behind me while her eyes recovered from the bright light.

I climbed out the window and onto the small walkway outside. I looked up at the roof, I jumped, gripping onto one of the tiles and clambering up. I could hear Rhoda behind me, she would make little work of climbing up but any escape was worth a shot.

"Come down!" Rhoda shouted from behind me. I smiled and opened my mouth to retort when the tiles gave way from underneath me. We both screamed as I slid down, knocking Rhoda down with me.

There was a clatter of tiles and then the sound of a metallic bang. I landed wrong on my arm and although I was sure it wasn't broken, It was hard to move it even slightly. I sat up and looked at Rhoda who was laid head first on the ground, in a pool of blood. I looked over to the while metal railing that was now covered in thick, crimson blood. This was my chance.

At first, I was worried she was leading me into a trap. However, when I got closer, she didn't move even slightly. Even when I picked her up, despite my arms protest and sat her on the railing, she stayed still. She slumped forward, her head spilling blood over me.

She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed, I felt guilty for what I was about to do. The Capitol helped me though. The Anthem tore through the sky, like someone screaming into my ears. I recoiled, letting go of Rhoda. I watched, my hands over my ears as she slipped off the railing and fell to her dead. They announced me as victor before she had even hit the rocks.

* * *

She was already dead. She died the second her head hit that railing. I couldn't even remember her cannon. I watched the footage over and over again, her lifeless body falling into the rocky ocean.

What to me was self defence just looked like an act of humiliation towards a District. I can't imagine how her family must have felt. Not only did they lose their daughter, they didn't even have a body to bury because of me.

I must have been the most hated victor in Panem. I had to have extra bodyguards during my victory tour and I wasn't even allowed to mentor for the first few years in fear that I would be attacked by another tribute. Most of all, someone from one.

Even people in The Capitol hated me. I killed their little darling. Their top, patriotic citizen's body mutilated by a freak from District Eleven. The only people in the world that didn't seem mind was my family and Frankie. Frankie didn't have a view on most things though, he just let life carry him through, waiting for the day Vera came back. Whenever that may be.

Everyone believed I pushed her body off in some sort of revenge, it was all my interview was about. I tried to tell them the truth, that I thought she was alive, not that it sounded any better when rolling off the tongue. Did I agree that I destroyed her body in an act of sadistic revenge or carry on saying the truth? I mean, who doesn't hear a canon? They are not silent.

However, after a few years, bigger scandles than me happened and I slipped under everyone's radar. I even started mentoring.

I took up the job as a CEO, it seemed to suit me, people hated me for bossing them about then. Frankie got some victors but I walked away with nothing. It couldn't have been that Frankie was a better mentor, he was a robot. Then again, he was my mentor.

I lived my life alone, treating my niece and nephews like my children. I invited my sister to always live with me so I was never alone.

When I did die, I saw twenty-three people sat down, waiting for me. In the middle stood an empty chair, for me. I took a seat next to Rhoda and she smiled down at me. As fresh as when she went into the bloodbath.

We were equal now, I no longer had to feel guilty.


End file.
